pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Crimsonnavy
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- MezzoDragon (Talk) 14:03, August 2, 2010 Template:Type This is the Type template after I worked on it, and this is how it works. I don't think it's all that good, but I wanted to try and see what I could do. [[User:Shadowdemon137|'Lord of Shadows']] [[User talk:Shadowdemon137|'Words mean nothing!']] 22:09, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :I'll see if I can find some images. [[User:Shadowdemon137|'Lord of Shadows']] [[User talk:Shadowdemon137|'Words mean nothing!']] 18:49, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Found some images. How does this work? I'll move the coding over once I get consent. [[User:Shadowdemon137|'Lord of Shadows']] [[User talk:Shadowdemon137|'Words mean nothing!']] 19:14, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Editing Policys? Does this wiki have any requirements regarding edits? WaterKirby1994 23:59, January 1, 2012 (UTC) i am reporting this user for swearing. also note i am specialbeamkamehameha. i admit i am ban evading but i want to discuss my ban and see no other way. here is the user http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Slayingmonstersisagame heres a screen shot sorry for all the troubles i've caused i just want to be a productive member Thanks i usually make good edits & is there a trainer template? WaterKirby1994 23:58, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Areas should include info on the Pokemon that trainers use such as their species & level. What kinds of templates will allow me to include this info? WaterKirby1994 00:04, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks & i'm not entirely sure how to use templates. WaterKirby1994 22:54, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Crimsonnavy should Pyrite Colosseum & Pyrite Warehouse be separate articles from Pyrite Town? Or should i make them different sections in Pyrite Town? WaterKirby1994 23:25, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Should Pheanic Stadium be included in the Pheanic City article? WaterKirby1994 23:37, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks i will be sure to do that! Also i like the new look! WaterKirby1994 23:34, January 16, 2012 (UTC) about me... okay i will admit i did get a little mad... i blew my lid and let him have it... you can do what you want with the situation. kick, ban or whatever... i blew my cool... thats it, and thats what it was. from here on out imma leave people like that to you guys. [[:User:Slayingmonstersisagame|'Slaying']] [[:User talk:Slayingmonstersisagame|'Reply']] 00:30, January 3, 2012 (UTC) chat ban okay i understand. and agree with your actions entirely. thankyou for telling me in advance how long i am abanned for. [[:User:Slayingmonstersisagame|'Slaying']] [[:User talk:Slayingmonstersisagame|'Reply']] 06:02, January 3, 2012 (UTC) hi hi. some wiki contribitor dude kepps making rndom new pages like timz and speech. are they nessesary? Nalupie 20:32, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :Taken care of. hi im new here. I just wanted to ask u if fanon pics are allowed in this wiki? thankz. Ultimate Vegito 13 02:17, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Crimson you got to unblock JasonL! Why? Because he had enough and wants to go back! Tell you what if you unblock jason I'll tell him not to add stuff. What do you say?Boybingo 19:28, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Inactivity While I've been not around the past few months, I'm claiming my inactivity now. Before it was mainly getting work done for school, NaNoWriMo, the horrible snow storm, and holiday times. This time it's explained on my userpage. Just wanted to let you know, I've marked myself as inactive on the administrator page. Will you send my congratulations to Wattz when he gets promoted? Thanks. And I shall hopefully be back before summer. – ''Jäzz '' 02:30, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :That's all okay, get everything back in order and come back when you're ready, I will pass on your congratulations to Wattz when he gets rollback if you are not here. 22:55, January 5, 2012 (UTC) True... But, since no one's been able to prove what it's real name is, I find that name to be fitting for a Pokemon like that. Besides, I think that Kanghan is a better name than "Baby Kangaskhan". Wouldn't you agree? Michael the Fox: I'm all for Rainbow Dash and Sonic! :) 18:13, January 11, 2012 (UTC) P.s How can I make my Userpage like yours? Can you tell me how? Please? Recent Contributions I appreciate the recent contributions to the wiki, even though you're ranked higher than me, but if you want to be more usefull, please fill in the blanks on the wiki, I.e. get info on anything that has none that isn't from Bulbapedia. Make it up if you have too. Let's make this complete, for H-star's sake. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:57, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Then why not just get rid of the Episodes category and just put in Anime Episodes. It'll be a disappointment for those who want to earn Category badges but No one but me has earned the most of those. I'm probably also gonna be the only one who has the 200-days badge. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 01:38, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah but you have more Lucky Badges than I do. And I suppose that'll work. So from now on it's Anime Stubs, Article Stubs, Episodes, Original, Johto Episodes, Season 4, etc. for the remainder I have to do. That and Best, Black (Which I created), and Season 14 for new BW episodes. You'll see what I mean when I type up tomorrow's JE episode. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 02:38, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Best Wishes is the Japanese version of the show and Black and White is the American version. Getting rid of seasons might be a good idea, but we should just keep it for the season listings. To tell the truth, I'm the only one who has colllected many category badges this way, but I'll stop if that'll make you happy. Anyway, I'll have to do the following episode articles starting Sunday, January 22: #Sunday: JE086 #Monday: JE094 (Morning) #Monday: JE087 (Evening) #Tuesday: JE096 (Morning) #Tuesday: JE088 (Evening) #Wednesday: JE089 #Thursday: BW066 (Morning) #Thursday: JE090 (Evening) #Friday: JE091 (Morning) #Friday: JE092 (Evening) #Saturday: JE093 All the episode articles for season 4 are nearly complete and I figure why not connect the bridge to season 5 as well. HStar may not aapprove of this but with eight more season 4 articles to go I hope she won't mind. Try not to get too many badges, it took me a while to catch up to you. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:42, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Saw the video I saw the video and I'm a little insulted seeing as how I wasn't mentioned in it, so I may as well tell you about my contributions: I helped create a majority of the episode articles, got pics and created character galleries for most of the voice actor articles, tweaked a few spelling errors too. I'm also on Winx Wikia and I do a little work on the Aselia Wikia. I tweak episode and am currently updating season 4 articles with american air dates and on the Aselia Wiki I upload data for items and monsters from "Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World". My profile shows when I joined. Hope this helps. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 14:15, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :If you wanted your info in the video, you should've put your info on Forum:2011 Video a while back. — Wattz2000 17:35, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Not copying It's not copying. They said that pics there may be used by other projects and this qualifies as "other projects". Besides, Bulbapedia hasn't gotten any info on TR vs. TP so their articles are 2 episodes ahead after BW022. Besides, they don't have any info on the head of security from JE083 so we should. Voice actor info on some characters isn't accurate. And isn't it a little early to be putting up season 8 articles, and season 13 articles too? Sorry if I'm venting on you It's just so much is changing here. And you should've saved your episode editing energy for tomorrow. We might not have anything left to do for the week. I reposted that image you got rid of and I renamed it BW065(2). And besides where... Wait, I got it! You got a color printer and scanner? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 04:27, January 15, 2012 (UTC) That would be my idea. We go to a video site, like Justdubs.net since they have megavideo videos of every pokemon episode up to BW023. Click on the video which will take us to a site like this: http://www.megavideo.com/?v=98QAYI0K You can watch and stop the video at any time, print off the video pic you currently have via Print Full Screen (Landscape Setting), Scan it, name it and then post it. That's my idea. How do you think I got that pic of Ash's mom without her scrunchie, or those pics of Latoya? Give it some thought, then get back to me. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 18:45, January 15, 2012 (UTC) That shouldn't be. I can access it. Here: #Go to justdubs.net #Look for Pokemon. #Look up any episode you want. #Click the outside of the red button on the video player. #Click the red button #Click the green button (Note: Megavideo finished an upgrade so the episode won't play right away so be patient) #Look for a moment you want. #Pause #Print full screen #Scan #Tweak so only the pic is seen. #upload. This method worked for me. Can't see why it won't for you. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 18:59, January 15, 2012 (UTC) All the sites work on my end. I don't know why they won't for yours. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 19:11, January 15, 2012 (UTC) That could be. You use Internet explorer or do you use something else. BTW, I strive to make this wiki the most Accurate. I watched a bit of "A Crowning Achievement" and found out Alice Telesu wasn't voiced by Amy Birnbaum, but actually Tara Sands. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 19:27, January 15, 2012 (UTC) That might be a problem. Well, I'll try to find the best darn pics I can get for articles, starting with each of the Kimono Girls. I'll get pics of them, individually, in their Kimonos and each of them, again individually, in their street clothes and without their pokemon, with the exception of Sakura of course. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 19:27, January 15, 2012 (UTC) So it's working again? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 22:03, January 15, 2012 (UTC) That's good. How close are you to another days badge, even though it's not important to you. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 22:03, January 15, 2012 (UTC) 123 in a row for me and it is 124 just recently. I'll try to get everything done. Provided I still have color ink for the printer, but the articles are on their way. Rest assured this will be the best, and most accurate, wiki there is. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:13, January 16, 2012 (UTC) So Crimson, where are you getting your pics? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:39, January 18, 2012 (UTC) That's a relief. I can at least try to do better. On Sunday for sure. Rumble Template + Affiliation Hey there! I've been working around for a Rumble template on my Rumble Sandbox, and I would like to know if there's anything that needs to be added or changed (feel free to edit it). Also, I was wondering if you'd like an affiliation with Bomberman Wiki. I'll be asking around in the forums for a community decision, but I just wanted to know if the wiki is open for an affiliate or not. Thanks! Chat lets go to chat i have some questions about editing oishij123 Not again! First Cinnamon now Jirachi. Now where are we going to find an Episode Synopsis writer who can write fully detailed episode synopses and leave no detail unnoticed? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 14:30, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I have to test them first. See the degree of quality they can bring, without copying from Bulbapedia, then I annoint them the title. I have someone already in mind if they can deliver. I'm just waiting for the result. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 23:26, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Pokepower i want to be a member please message me the requirements Oishij123 17:23, January 17, 2012 (UTC)oishij[[User:Oishij123|Oishij123 17:23, January 17, 2012 (UTC)]] january17th 10:pm (UTC) ok.....thank you.....at first i didnt know how to do it and i was afraid of messing the page up some how but thank you showing me though :D chat I feel like chatting with someone on chat, but no one seems to be responding.1966batfan 23:14, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Staff hi-light update Hi, Crimson! The header says it all, I'm just informing you we should update the Site CSS to include/exclude various that aren't yet/no longer hi-lighted. Of course, you don't have to do all of them, just the ones you feel right. Anyway, take your time on it or whatevs'. — Wattz2000 03:53, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :Updated (also VSTF). I might have missed one though. ::Thanks, Bermuda. — Wattz2000 12:58, January 18, 2012 (UTC) chat and sopa/pipa hey crims i cant accees the chat what the hell is sopa /pipa please message me if you have got time Oishij123 12:52, January 18, 2012 (UTC)oishij123Oishij123 12:52, January 18, 2012 (UTC) thanks for your reply :I think this is an issue with Special:Chat itself. Chat's been very glitchy and buggy since it's first week in release. Could be that Wikia's doing it under some SOPA/PIPA protest, or maybe, It's a conspiracy. — Wattz2000 12:58, January 18, 2012 (UTC) No on SOPA I may not know about politics but you can count me in. i'mm vote NO on SOPA. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 15:18, January 18, 2012 (UTC)